If We Could Be Together
by Lightflame The Warrior
Summary: The Battle with the Dark Forest is over, but Ivypool and Bumblestripe still have some unfinished business.


Ivypool limped away from the battlefield. It had been a long fight, and many cats had given their lives, but in the end StarClan had won, good prevailed over evil. As she stumbled towards ThunderClan camp, Ivypool saw a figure standing in the distance.

Bumblestripe.

The tom ran over to her. "I- Ivypool," he stuttered.

"Hi Bumblestripe," she replied. "That was quite a battle, wasn't it? When I'm an elder, I'll be telling the kits about it."

"Yeah," said Bumblestripe, nervously, "th- that's great."

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ivypool. Bumblestripe was acting strangely shy.

"It's just, there's someone I've always loved," he confessed.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" asked Ivypool. "I'm sure she'd love a strong, handsome, brave tom like you."

"Uh... maybe," said Bumblestripe. He began to stare at the ground, as if the very sight of her made him anxious.

"So, who is this she-cat a fine tom like you is in love with?" Ivypool questioned the gallant tom.

"It's Dovewing," admitted Bumblestripe, "But I'm worried she loves Tigerheart or Foxleap more than me."

"No need to worry about that," said Ivypool.

"Really?" asked Bumblestripe, happily.

"Yep," Ivypool told him, cheerily, "She's dead, and dead cats can't have kits."

"Well in that case I'll go drown myself in the lake," said Bumblestripe, "Would you like to come?"

"Is it hazardous to my health?" asked Ivypool.

"Maybe," answered Bumblestripe.

"I'll pass," said Ivypool. "See you tomorrow."

Bumblestripe ran off to the lake and Ivypool headed towards the camp.

When she got there, she found a smoking ruin. Had the Dark Forest managed to destroy it in the chaos of battle?

Jayfeather crawled out of his den.

"Jayfeather!" cried Ivypool, "What happened?"

Jayfeather clawed at the ground angrily. "During the victory feast, Lionblaze got into my catmint supply!" he growled. "That mousebrain even juggled my kits."

"Is your mate okay?" asked Ivypool.

"Heathertail's fine," replied Jayfeather, "And so are Breezekit, Leafkit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit's the one who acts all ambitious and says he's going to overthrow the leader one day, in case you forgot."

"Well, where's Brambleclaw?" asked Ivypool.

"You want to wish him good luck?" asked Jayfeather.

"Yes. He is my mate after all," Ivypool replied.

"In his den, trying to light Squirrelflight on fire," replied Jayfeather.

Then, Ivypool noticed that Jayfeather was wearing a badge that said, "Ask me about the fourth."

"Who was the fourth?" she asked.

"Darkstripe," replied Jayfeather. "We finally killed Tigerstar because Darkstripe made a Deathberry Smoothie and fed it to him."

"That's great," Ivypool said, bored out of her mind for no reason. She left and slept in the elder's den. It was lonely here. Longtail had come back to life and mated Mousefur. They were honeymooning on the tribe's mountain. Meanwhile, Purdy had become leader of WindClan after Onestar died from eating too many tacos.

Ivypool lay down and fell asleep.

...

"Hey Jayfeather!" Lionblaze called out as he tracked mud all over his brother's herbs, "Look what I have!"

"I can't see it, in case you forgot," replied Jayfeather.

"Well, my mate can see it," said Lionblaze.

"Is- is that Brambleclaw's head?" asked Briarlight.

"Sure is!" laughed Lionblaze.

"But who will be leader now?" asked Jayfeather.

"Don't worry," said Lionblaze, "Before I killed him, he named his successor."

"Who is it?" asked Briarlight.

"It's-" Lionblaze started, before realizing he had forgotten who it was Brambleclaw had named the next leader. Lionblaze picked the first cat that came to mind. "Millie," he finished. "Now anyway, I have to go add Brambleclaw's head to my collection."

"You have a collection?" asked Jayfeather, horrified that even Lionblaze would do something like that.

"Well, the only other head I have is Leafpool's," confessed Lionblaze, "But I'm only starting!"

...

When Ivypool slept, Dovewing came to her.

"How's StarClan?" Ivypool asked.

"Great!" said Dovewing, "But it would be a lot better if _someone_ hadn't smashed the jacuzzi."

"Look," said Ivypool, "I had to do that to stop Hawkfrost!"

"Okay, okay," replied Dovewing. "How's my mate?"

"Icecloud is fine," said Ivypool, "And so are the kits."

"I'm so happy!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf appeared.

"Ivypool, this is all a book series called Warriors!" she yowled, "And now it's over!"

"Noooo!" screamed Ivypool.

THE END


End file.
